Amazon Princess
by Jade Nova
Summary: SM/Ranma 1/2/ElfQuest xover. A secret discovered leads to a runaway princess. After life with the Chinese Amazons, the princess returns to Japan, only to mix her new family and old friends into the mess of a lost palace, elfin blood, and revealed truths.
1. I

Notice: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, Toei   
Animation and DIC. And I don't think I'm set up to inherit it anytime   
soon. O-well.  
  
  
This fan fic takes place after the doom tree part of Sailor Moon R,   
right after Mamoru first starts getting the dreams.   
  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving  
  
  
  
  
It was the middle of the night and Usagi had been dreaming when her   
communicator went off.  
  
  
"Guys. There's a youma at the park. It's doing a lot of damage and I   
need some help," Mako's whispered voice came over the communicator.   
Usagi picked up the device sleepily and hit the reply button.  
  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, Mako." She placed the communicator   
back down on her dresser before falling from her bed. She lay there a   
moment before giving in and standing up. Raising her hand to the   
ceiling, she called out her transformation phrase. "Moon Crystal   
Power!"  
  
  
Opening the window to her room so she could climb outside, a mist   
filled her room and slowly gathered into a form. This caught Sailor   
Moon's attention and she turned away from the window to see what was   
happening. Before long, a darkly handsome man stood, staring at Moon.  
  
  
"Well Sailor Moon. You fell rather easily into this, now haven't you? I   
should have thought that you would be more intelligent then to   
transform in your own home. Why, anyone could look out the window and   
see you climbing out that way, or your family might hear, or," He   
paused and grinned slyly. "Someone might put a trace on your   
transformation energy and find where you live. Really Usagi, you must   
have more brains then that."  
  
  
"Who are you?" she asked shakily, her voice betraying her.  
  
  
"Why, I am going to be your nightmare, Usagi. I know you, I know your   
friends, and I know your family. See what you have done with just this   
one little mistake? You have doomed everyone who knows you. And there   
is only one way I will let you save them, Usagi." He stopped speaking   
and just smiled. She supposed he wanted to hear her ask him what that   
one thing was, and she was in no position to deny him that. She didn't   
dare attack anyone in her home. What if her parents or Sammy opened the   
door to see what was going on? They could be killed by accident, and   
Usagi didn't want to take that risk. Besides, what if someone else knew   
what he knew? Even if she managed to eliminate the danger the mystery   
man posed, there could be others that would carry out his threats.  
  
  
"Alright. I give. What is it?" she asked, doing her best to seem brave.   
The man looked at a watch that was suddenly on his wrist, then back at   
her.  
  
  
"You know your friends better then I do, but I highly doubt anyone will   
be perfectly alright when their leader has failed to show up for a   
fight against a youma for fifteen whole minutes." Usagi looked at her   
alarm clock. 'Fifteen minutes? But I just got up!' she thought.  
  
  
"If you go to the fight now and they forgive you with no argument for   
being so late, then there would be nothing for me to take from you and   
your warrior friends. I will leave you all alone with only this little   
scare as a reminder. But if they doubt your abilities as a leader, get   
mad at you for being so late, or bring up any number of faults that you   
may or may not have, as a result of this tardiness, I warn you Usagi.   
Run. Leave Japan, and no harm will come to your friends and family.   
Stay and, well," he shrugged as he started to become a cloud of mist   
again. "your presence will bring nothing but pain and suffering to   
those you hold dear." His voice faded away as he vanished, leaving   
Usagi to wonder if she had really just had that encounter. She looked   
at her alarm clock again. It was indeed fifteen minutes since Makoto   
called for help.  
  
  
"Damn. How on earth are they going to forgive me for this?" She slipped   
out her window and ran as fast as her transformation and practice   
running to school let her, but still arrived at the park far too late.  
  
  
As Usagi made her way through the park towards where the sounds of a   
fight still scared the quiet of the night, she saw the damage left as   
she guessed they moved closer to the pond. Pieces of the sidewalk had   
been torn up. A tree nearby seemed to have lost half its limbs to fire,   
and then was covered in a sheet of ice. A bench she remembered that had   
been sitting on the side of the sidewalk had been thrown back several   
feet, not such an amazing feat, except for the fact that it had been   
cemented to the ground.  
  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She heard Venus shout a ways off. As she   
came into site of the battle, she saw that the scouts were loosing to   
the youma. What made it even worse was she did not see Mercury among   
those fighting. Looking over the ground quickly, she saw the blue hared   
scout laying unconscious a ways off. Determined to get revenge, she   
stood up straight and called out loudly to the youma.  
  
  
"I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon! For hurting my   
friends and disturbing my sleep, I will punish you!" The youma turned   
to face her. Instantly, the memory that had been washed away by the   
sight of Mercury on the ground came back to her. She knew that the man   
in her room had sent the youma. It seemed to speak in her mind.  
  
  
'Remember Usagi. My master remembers. His master remembers. We all   
know.' Sailor Moon was about to bring out the moon scepter when the   
youma dispersed into a dark mist and then vanished completely.  
  
  
Sailor Moon didn't know what to do. She was afraid to go and face her   
friends, and she didn't know what she could do to help Mercury. She   
didn't have to do anything though. As she stood there, worried, Sailor   
Mars stormed over while Jupiter and Venus ran to take care of Mercury.  
  
  
"Where were you?! We needed you, and you were probably sleeping. Too   
tired to help your friends I guess. Because of you, Mercury is hurt.   
You could have stopped that you know." Moon was afraid to say anything,   
only listened in shame. She knew it wasn't her fault, but it felt like   
it was. If she had just ignored the man when he first appeared, she   
would have been there to save Mercury. And now everything just got   
worse with Mars yelling at her and a voice in her head echoing 'Leave'.  
  
  
"Sailor Moon, your laziness has hurt Mercury. Perhaps you should take   
some time off. Mars can lead us for now. You were never meant to be a   
scout anyway. Let us do the scouting." Jupiter said as she walked over.   
Moon could tell she was really mad, but was trying to keep herself from   
exploding like Mars had moments before.  
  
  
Moon looked over at Venus and Mercury. Venus had managed to waken   
Mercury, and the water scout was sitting up, but she was holding her   
head in pain. Venus called over.  
  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital. She's bleeding." That was when   
Sailor Moon first noticed the dark spot in Mercury's hair. 'She'll be   
alright.' Moon told herself in reassurance. She looked back to Mars and   
Jupiter. They both still looked at her in anger. Moon sighed sadly,   
forcing back tears in her eyes. She didn't want to seem soft right now.  
  
  
"Alright. Mars, you lead the scouts. None of you will have to depend on   
me getting here in time any more." She turned and walked out of the   
park, detransforming before she reached the streets.   
  
  
Images flashed through her mind of her friends and family being   
tortured and killed as she walked further and further from the park.   
She had not thought them up, she knew they had been placed there.   
Shivering, she wiped away a tear that had begun to fall down her cheek.  
  
  
"Let me pack. Just let me get my things and I will go." She knew she   
had been heard as the images faded away and she continued on her way   
home alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello! Yep, I'm back. This is a fic I started a long time ago and,   
while going through my fanfiction file here on my computer, I came   
across it. I completely forgot what I was thinking when I wrote this,   
but while re-reading it, about a million ideas started to bloom. So I   
thought I'd post it and see what you guys think! I plan on making it a   
crossover, though I'm not sure what with. Ramna ½ is what first comes   
to mind, but there are other animes that I can think of. What do you   
think? Should I even continue this? I'm open for advice, you guys!  
  
Ja!  
  
~Jade Nova  
  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	2. II

Notice: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Ranma ½   
belongs to Takahashi Rumiko. I DO own the little Princess Serenity,   
Prince Endymion, Luna, and Artemis that watch me write from on top of   
my computer though!  
  
Wow! You guys are wonderful! I've never received so many reviews for a   
fic. I love you all! *grin*  
  
I got so many suggestions for animes to crossover with. Arigatoo! I've   
decided to stick with Ranma ½ though. These are my reasons why.  
  
DragonBall Z/GT, I'm already doing a fic that is a crossover with this   
anime, and I wanted to try something different for a bit. But that   
doesn't mean I'm never going to crossover with DBZ/GT again! I love   
that show! Especially some of the guys in it. *grin*  
  
Gundam Wing, Escaflowne, Tenchi Muyo, and all others suggested I've   
never seen. *sob* I want to so much, especially when I read some of   
those amazing fics out there that involve them. And here's a little   
secret. I love Heero/Usagi romances too! (Hehe)  
  
One last thing. I want to say sorry to Angel for using the same name   
for my fic as hers. I didn't mean to at all! I just forgot it was   
called that. *chuckle*  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival in China  
  
  
  
Shampoo balanced herself on the beam raised over the ground in the   
Amazon village. Her opponent gave her a small grin before whipping the   
ribbon she used as a weapon around, gripping onto Shampoo's wrists with   
it. Startled, Shampoo felt herself begin to fall forward. She quickly   
balanced herself out and pulled the ribbon, dislodging it from the   
woman's hands. Returning the grin she had been given earlier, she   
sprung forward and wiped the girl's feet out from under her with her   
bonbories, toppling her from the beam. A cheer rose from the   
surrounding crowd as the victor rolled forward after her lunge and   
stood up again. Shampoo, grinning now in triumph, jumped to the ground.   
Accepting the congratulations of her friends and neighbors, she headed   
through the crowd to her prize.  
  
  
  
Usagi stood nervously just outside the village of the Chinese Amazons,   
Joketsuzoku. She still didn't know what she had been thinking when she   
headed this way, but it was too late to turn back now. And if anyone   
would accept her, the Amazons would.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
Usagi didn't have enough money for a plane ticket. A backpack on her   
back, she had walked down to the docks. It hadn't been incredibly hard   
to sneak onto a passenger boat headed for China, or to sneak off the   
boat again and past customs. Though it had been what got her in that   
position in the first place, she was suddenly very happy she had had   
experience slipping out of class because of her senshi duties.  
  
She had found a market on her first day in China, and as she went to   
buy food, she realized she neither spoke Chinese nor did she have any   
Chinese money. She didn't even know what their form of currency was!   
She looked longingly at the food, her mouth watering.   
  
An old woman at a nearby stall noticed the teenage girl standing alone   
and appearing very hungry. She frowned faintly. Judging by the girl's   
appearance, she was not poor or in need. Why did she not just buy the   
food?  
  
"Young lady," the woman said as Usagi began to pass by her stand. "Are   
you alright?" Usagi was able to recognize that the woman was speaking   
to her, but she didn't know what was being said. She shrugged   
helplessly, shaking her head to indicate that she didn't understand.  
  
Seeing the girl's confusion, the woman frowned. She had never been   
known for giving up easily, and in fact, she had been called stubborn   
many times in her life. She picked up a meat bun, still warm, and held   
it out to the girl. She nodded as Usagi pointed to herself, a confused   
look on her face, then nearly broke out laughing as the bun was quickly   
snatched from her open hand and devoured.  
  
"Arigatoo," the now happy teen said, smiling. Though the woman wasn't   
sure what she had said, she guessed it meant 'Thank you.' She returned   
the girls smile and pulled out a stool that had been hidden behind some   
crates. She looked back up at the curious girl and motioned for her to   
come sit down.  
  
"You look tired, and I believe we've already seen how hungry you are.   
Come sit, and maybe if my son returns soon, he will be able to help us   
understand eachother," the old woman said. She knew the girl did not   
understand, but she felt she needed to say something. Voice out her   
thoughts in a way.  
  
Though the two women did not know eachother's language, they seemed to   
already be getting along quite alright without it. For the next few   
hours, they communicated in their own way. Usagi also managed to repay   
the woman for the bun by wrapping up sales while the old woman did the   
speaking and handled the money.  
  
It was early in the evening, the sun just vanishing over the treetops   
when a man in his mid-thirties came to the stand. A little   
five-year-old boy ran along beside him. As the man and old woman spoke,   
the boy looked at Usagi, almost suspiciously.  
  
"Who is your young friend, mother?" the man asked as he helped the old   
woman pack up the stand for the night.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know. She came out of no where this afternoon,   
looking so lost and hungry, that I just couldn't let her go on without   
some food and a rest. She doesn't seem to speak any Chinese though, so   
that is all I know. I was thinking you could help."  
  
Usagi felt they were talking about her. She had managed to figure out   
what to do to help the two pack the small stand up, and was helping as   
well, but she felt their eyes on her back almost the entire time.   
  
"You think she's Japanese?" the man asked his mother curiously.  
  
"Well if I thought she were Russian, I wouldn't have asked you! Of   
course, what did you think I meant? Now why don't you see if she will   
speak to you?" The man sighed and rolled his eyes as his mother turned   
away. "And don't think I didn't see that!" his mother said as she   
picked up a box and put it on the cart. Her son grimaced, silently   
wondering how she knew.  
  
Usagi had watched the entire conversation from the word 'Japanese,' the   
one word that actually sounded familiar. She laughed quietly as she saw   
the small exchange near the end and, though she didn't know exactly   
what had been said, she understood what had happened. She didn't know   
how many times that her mother had done the exact same thing.  
  
"My mother believes you are from Japan. Is she correct?" the man asked   
Usagi in Japanese. Usagi smiled as she finally heard something she   
understood and nodded.  
  
"Hai! I'm so glad there is someone I can speak with," she said, relief   
clear on her face. "Your mother is wonderful, but I didn't know how   
much longer I would last with no one that could understand me." The man   
smiled.  
  
"My name is Brush and my mother's name is Comb."  
  
"I am Usagi," she replied, shaking Brush's hand in greeting.  
  
"Well, Usagi, what are you doing all alone like this?" Usagi sighed as   
she thought of how to answer his question without forming more.  
  
"There was nothing left for me at home. I guess I thought I'd travel   
some."  
  
Usagi felt almost guilty for the small lie she told her friends, but   
she knew that if she told them the truth, they would either send her   
back or laugh at her. She was invited to stay with Comb's family over   
the next few days while she tried to figure out what she was going to   
do. She helped Comb with her pastry stall in the marketplace during the   
day and helped with Brush's son, Whisk in the evenings.   
  
The first day Usagi had stayed with Comb's large family, she had asked   
about Whisk's name.  
  
"It came from his mother's side of the family." Usagi didn't ask   
anything else. She guessed it made sense. Whisk's mother's name was   
Ladle, after all.  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
It was now almost two weeks later. When Usagi began to feel that she   
was overstepping her welcome, Comb had told her of a village of women   
to the north, the Amazons. It turned out that Comb's aunt was one of   
the village elders, and that they would always have a place for a   
hardworking woman. Which was exactly what Usagi had shown them she   
could be.  
  
Usagi looked once more at the envelope in her hand. It was addressed to   
a woman named Cologne. 'Well, only one way to do this,' Usagi thought,   
looking back up from the envelope. 'Ask around.'  
  
  
  
Shampoo sat outside the hut she shared with her great-grandmother,   
sharing the food she had won in the competition with several of the   
villagers in a small feast that had been put together at the last   
minute. Everyone was talking and having fun. Cologne, Shampoo's   
great-grandmother, was talking with a friend about the techniques that   
had been used in that year's competition when a young woman came   
running up to the party.  
  
"Elder," she spoke, addressing Cologne. "There is a young woman who is   
asking for you." Cologne frowned, trying to think if she was expecting   
anyone. Shaking her head, she looked back up at the woman who had come.  
  
"Bring her here. Might as well see what she wants." The woman smiled   
and nodded, then turned again and ran back the way she had come.  
  
Everyone sat silent, waiting to see whom the newcomer was. It was not   
often someone came to the Amazon village, and even less often that the   
person knew their old matron. Most visitors only stopped by after   
visiting the training grounds of the Jusenkyo, but even those were rare   
these days.  
  
As the blond stranger was escorted to the small party, Cologne watched   
her carefully. There was something quite different about this girl. A   
hidden power that the Amazon elder wanted to explore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two. Next chapter, Shampoo and Usagi will   
meet. We'll also see what's been going on in Tokyo with the sailor   
senshi and find out where Tuxedo Kamen was when the problem began.   
  
Next time, An Amazon Princess: Fitting In.  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	3. III

Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ don't belong to me! But I DID hint to their   
real owners that I'd really like to have the rights to them for my   
birthday. *grin*  
  
  
  
  
An Amazon Princess, chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"Ami, have you found anything new?" The four remaining senshi   
were holding a meeting at the Shinto temple as they had almost every   
day since they heard that their former leader had vanished. The young   
priestess looked down sadly as her blue-hared friend shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't have been so harsh on her, Rei," Minako said,   
grumbling. "She wouldn't have run off if it weren't for you."  
  
"Hey, common! I was always hard on her! She was used to it! If   
it hadn't been for Makoto switching sides for once in our lives, Usagi   
would still be around!"  
  
It was to this argument that Mamoru walked into the temple to.   
It had become routine for the Moonless fighters over the past few weeks   
to spend their afternoons this way. He slid open the door and walked   
in, sitting down. Only Ami seemed to notice his arrival and managed a   
small smile in his direction before turning back to her computer.  
  
Usagi's disappearance had been discovered the day after she had   
been late to the fight. Her mother had called all of Usa's friends   
early in the morning, worried when she didn't find her daughter in bed   
as normal. It wasn't much longer when they found all of her money was   
gone, as well as some of her clothes and a backpack.  
  
They contacted Mamoru that afternoon, hoping he knew something.   
Despite the fact that the two were no longer a couple, they knew that   
there was still some sort of link between the two of them. What they   
found, unfortunately, was not positive.  
  
"I felt her transform, and I made my way to where I felt she   
was. When I got there, I found she was just standing in her room. It   
had already been nearly fifteen minutes between when she transformed   
and when I got there. I was busy with some things I couldn't get away   
from," he had said, seeming slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "Just   
as I went to ask what was going on, she left in a rush. I followed, got   
to the fight once everything had ended, and when I saw you guys had   
things under control, I went home. I didn't notice it until this   
morning, but sometime last night, the link between Usa and myself was   
broken somehow."  
  
The girls knew what had detained Mamoru. They never let Usagi   
know they knew, but Mamoru seemed to have already moved on after the   
brake-up. But it was too late now. For a short time, Rei and Makoto had   
thought that perhaps his new girlfriend had something to do with their   
princess running away, but Minako only had to remind them how they had   
behaved towards Moon that night to reverse that idea.  
  
The police labeled it as a standard run-away situation, and   
didn't put much effort into the case, despite the Tsukino's begging for   
them to search everywhere for their daughter. They put her name and a   
picture on the runaway database and left it at that. Unless someone   
came forward with some information that might cause the police to   
believe it was not a run-away, there would be no active search. And the   
girls knew they could never come forward. They believed she ran away as   
well, and if they tried to convince the police otherwise, they ran the   
risk of revealing their identities.  
  
The purpose of the meeting that day was to decide if they   
should take another path. They were now only waiting for Luna and   
Artemis to arrive, while everyone except for Mamoru and Ami   
participated in the shouting argument.  
  
"Girls! Please!" The female feline's voice cut through Rei's   
words as the two cats jumped through the window. "We'll never get   
anywhere if you keep arguing like that!" Rei and Minako stopped   
reluctantly, still glaring at eachother, while Makoto just sighed and   
sat down next to Ami.  
  
"Well Luna?" The question came after several moments of   
uncomfortable silence. Mako was watching the dark cat, hoping for a   
plan of action to find their old leader as an answer to her question.   
It was not Luna who replied though, but Artemis.  
  
"We can't all of our time looking for Usagi. I think we saw   
proof the other night that we seem to have a new enemy. We need to   
focus on that. Usagi can take care of herself, and when we feel it is   
safe to continue, we will search for her. But Luna and I have decided   
that we can't afford to be distracted right now." As he finished, the   
white cat noticed the silently sobbing Luna sitting next to him. As he   
waited for a response from the girls, he nuzzled against the black cat.   
Luna looked up at him, trying to blink away her tears, but failing   
horribly.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone. She could have at least told me,"   
she whispered so that only Artemis could hear. With her words, she   
began to cry all over again, only slowing when she felt Artemis licking   
her face affectionately. She managed to smile weakly through her tears   
as they listened to the girls reluctantly agree.  
  
  
  
  
Over a year had passed since Usagi had moved in with Cologne   
and her great-granddaughter, Shampoo. She had found living with the   
Amazons to be very difficult, but she could confidently say that she   
had greatly improved both physically and mentally. Cologne hadn't   
allowed for any slacking on the Japanese blonde's part and worked her   
just as much as she did her great-granddaughter. Though she was nowhere   
near Shampoo's level of experience, she was able to fight quite well   
now. Cologne had also helped her in her studies. Though in the   
beginning, Cologne had been needed to translate for the   
Amazon-in-training, she had refused to after about a week. Usagi was   
forced to learn Chinese very quickly. The village elder also taught Usa   
much of what she knew about math, history, science, and farming. The   
last was important because Usagi had to help Shampoo and the others in   
the fields.  
  
Almost the entire first month Usagi had been in the village,   
the only thing that kept her from leaving was not knowing where else   
she could go. Cologne knew of her predicament, though Usagi never told   
her exactly how she got into it. After a short time though, Usagi began   
to grow used to the work she had to do. Nights that she fell exhausted   
into bed became fewer and fewer, and she more often spent the evenings   
with the other women, talking and having fun.  
  
Cologne made sure that the few men of the village left her   
young ward alone. This was helped greatly as most of them were afraid   
of the old woman. There was only one that continued to show his lack of   
fear, and he was only interested in Shampoo. Cologne was not worried   
about that though, as Shampoo was well able to take care of herself.  
  
The two girls became fast friends, even before they could   
understand eachother. They both rolled their eyes when Cologne went off   
on some story of her childhood, they spared together (though Usagi only   
won if Shampoo let her), and they worked together. It was mostly   
through Shampoo that Usagi got to know everyone in the village.  
  
It was during that year's fighting competition that everything   
changed.  
  
  
  
  
It was being held later then usual, but the feast that was the   
reward was still just as large and delicious looking. Usagi didn't   
enter. She knew that if she were to enter, she would only be able to   
hold out against some of the younger girls, and as she was in the   
middle of her fifteenth year of life, she was not about to fight five   
and six year old kids. Shampoo, though, was one of the most popular   
contestants. Being last year's winner, she was expected to do her best   
to hold onto her title.  
  
Usagi and Cologne watched along with the rest of the crowd as   
the final fight was being fought. A loud cheer rose as Shampoo quickly   
defeated her opponent. Everyone went to congratulate the still   
champion. It was then that they noticed the strangers, a man and a   
young girl. They would have been dismissed as merely a couple of   
passers-by, because with them was the Jusenkyo guide. But they were   
eating the winner's feast!  
  
Usagi started chuckling at the sight. They were eating much   
like she used to (and still did sometimes). Cologne placed a wrinkled   
hand on her shoulder, silencing her, as Shampoo moved forward to   
confront the two visitors.  
  
"She must challenge them now," Cologne said to Usagi's   
questioning glance. "You have not been with us long enough to   
understand all of our laws and traditions, but it must be done.   
Whatever the outcome, I'm afraid it will not be pretty," Cologne said,   
frowning as she watched the Jusenkyo guide translate Shampoo's   
challenge.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she heard the translation. They were   
Japanese! She wanted to go and talk with them, but Cologne's   
restraining hand stopped her. As they watched along with the other   
villagers, the strange girl went with Shampoo to the raised bar that   
was fought on. Silence desended upon the audience as the young   
red-headed stranger stood confidently on the bar.  
  
It was over in minutes and, much to the shock of the villagers,   
it was not Shampoo who was the victor. The young girl leaped to the   
ground and Usagi tried to push forward to hear what was being said. By   
the time she had a clear view, she saw Shampoo lean forward and kiss   
the cheek of the girl. Usagi looked back confused at Cologne, but the   
elder was not needed to explain.  
  
"We must leave! Now!" came the accented Japanese from the   
guide. The other two looked at him, confused. "You have been given the   
'Kiss of Death!' Must leave! Please, must leave now!" At that, he   
proceded to pull the two confused strangers out of the village quickly.  
  
Usagi frowned, watching them. It was then she noticed Shampoo's   
gaze. She had a solomn, determined look as her eyes followed the   
strangers. Then, without warning, she turned and walked back towards   
their home.  
  
"I am afraid Shampoo will be leaving us, Rabbit," Cologne said,   
hopping forward from the top of her walking stick and calling Usagi by   
her nickname.  
  
"But why? What is the 'Kiss of Death?'" Usagi asked, turning to   
face the old wrinkled woman.  
  
"Amazon law states that if one of us is defeated in combat by a   
non-Amazon, we must kill the other woman to regain our honor. The Kiss   
of Death is like a warning. Shampoo must follow our young martial   
artist now until she may regain what she has lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter three! I'm working on three fics now, so   
posts of this story might be even further apart, but I won't stop until   
I finish it!  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	4. IV

Notice: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Ranma   
½ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko. I've accepted it. I think you guys   
should too.  
  
I may occasionally, accidentally, mix up events. For example, I   
forget when in the Ranma timeline Shampoo shows up for the second time   
compared to when Ryoga shows up the second time. So, if you see little   
mistakes like that, I beg you, please overlook it! Perfection,   
afterall, is boring.  
  
I didn't get NEARLY as many reviews for chapter three as I did   
two and especially one. If I don't get many reviews for four, I'll take   
that as a hint and this story will take lower priority in my Things To   
Do list. I still need to get chapter three of Kawiibaka's old fic, Son   
Usagi finished, and while A14: The Fight for Ki doesn't get many   
reviews either, I've worked so long on the A14 story that I need to   
finish it. It's like a goal in my life. But if enough people still want   
to read this fic, I'll work hard on it. As a side note in these already   
long author's notes, e-mail is a wonderful thing. Reviews are good, but   
mail is better, and it will defiantly encourage me (and any other   
writer as far as I know) to get the next chapter out quickly. Just a   
little hint there. *grin*  
  
  
  
  
An Amazon Princess, chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Ramna rolled his eyes as he walked down the street. Akane was,   
for some annoying reason, bringing up the purple-hared Amazon again.   
Its not like it was his fault she decided to learn the truth about him   
in the furo, or that she had changed from a cat to a naked woman as   
soon as she hit the hot water. Now he had yet another unwanted fiancée,   
yet his first one, the uncute tomboy, was mad for something completely   
not his fault!  
  
  
  
  
"Cologne? What are you doing?" Usagi asked as she walked into   
the home she and the elder shared. The old woman was putting her things   
into a suitcase, and there were already several more suitcases and   
boxes packed near the door.  
  
"We are moving so we can be with Shampoo and my son-in-law,"   
Cologne said, smiling as she looked up at the blond. "Besides, I can   
tell you are bored here without your sister." Cologne had taken to   
calling Shampoo and Usagi sisters after Shampoo first left, believing   
Usagi was too upset over the loss for them to have just been friends.   
She frowned though when she noticed her adopted granddaughter pale.  
  
"But, aren't they in Japan?" Cologne nodded. Usagi did not say   
anything for several moments, then shook her head fiercely. "I cannot   
go."  
  
"Nonsense. You can certainly go. Besides, I will need your help   
in the ramen shop I will be opening.   
  
"But you don't understand! There are reasons I can't go back!"   
Usagi protested. Cologne watched her silently before responding.  
  
"In the two years I have known you, Usagi, you have never been   
the one to back down in a confrontation. Perhaps in your old life, you   
were not so stubborn, but that is no longer you. Whatever it was that   
made you run from your old life, it is time for you to face it.   
Besides," the old woman continued, smiling now. "I thought you would be   
interested in teaching those monsters that keep showing up in Japan a   
lesson."  
  
  
  
  
The first word of the increased monster attacks in Japan had   
come with the arrival of another Japanese citizen. Usagi had stayed   
away from him, not wanting to get involved with the discussions about   
the creatures she still called yoma, instead of the Chinese equivalent.   
But she was unable to completely avoid the news of the attacks, and as   
the young man left, the information eventually found its way to Usa.   
How the monsters would attack all over Japan now, but whenever the   
sailor senshi arrived, they would vanish. She also heard how now the   
safest place to life was in the Juuban district of Tokyo, where in the   
past it had been the most dangerous. Those two pieces of information   
were enough to reassure Usagi, though simply the increased attacks made   
her want to go back. The enemy, whoever they were, continued to keep   
the promise made. She felt guilty though. Her friends and family were   
safe from danger while the rest of Japan was increasingly attacked and   
threatened. Perhaps that was the reason she finally agreed to go with   
Cologne, helping the short old woman pack their belongings into boxes.  
  
  
  
  
"Ranma!!" The shout came as enough warning for the cursed   
martial artist to jump from the fence, just in time to watch Ryoga fly   
through where he had been moments before. He peeked over the fence and   
started cracking up. On the ground on the other side sat a small, black   
piglet with a yellow and black bandanna tied around it's neck sitting   
in a small puddle left over from the rainstorm the night before.  
  
The piglet, seeing Ranma's face, immediately jumped up for the   
top of the fence and tried to scratch the laughing face. Ranma only   
caught the piglet by bandanna and continued to laugh. It was like this   
that he was caught unaware by the mallet that came crashing down on his   
head.  
  
"Ranma!" He turned around, his head pounding from the hit he   
had taken, the large mallet now nowhere in sight.  
  
"Jez, Akane! Are you trying to kill me?!" he shouted at his   
tomboy fiancée. Akane growled.  
  
"Stop teasing P-chan," she said, her voice quiet with anger as   
she grabbed the piglet from Ranma's hand and instantly began coddling   
him. "Poor P-chan. Was Ranma being mean again? Don't worry, he's   
sorry," she said softly, holding the piglet to her chest. P-chan's   
cheeks, now red through the black fur, nuzzled in closer to Akane.  
  
"You know, I wonder where RYOGA is," Ranma said, looking at   
P-chan and grinning. "RYOGA said he would try and stay around a bit   
longer before wondering off again. Maybe I should just tell Akane about   
RYOGA'S curse now." He continued to grin as P-chan turned his head away   
from Akane and glared at Ranma, his small piglet eyebrows drawn   
together in anger.  
  
"What curse, Ranma?" Akane asked, confused.  
  
'Hmm. To tell or not to tell,' Ranma thought, delighted at the   
mix of horror and anger on the piglet's face.  
  
"Do you mean how he always gets lost? I already knew that.   
Though I think it's something he inherited from his parents." Akane   
started walking down the sidewalk again, headed towards school. P-chan   
climbed onto her shoulder and continued to glare at Ranma as the   
youngest Saotome started cracking up.  
  
  
  
  
"P-chan, you'll have to go home. I don't think my teacher would   
like me bringing a piglet into class," Akane said, setting the black   
piglet on the ground outside the school walls. "You go back now, and   
I'll see you when I get home later today." She smiled at the piglet,   
unaware of the look of despair on her pet's face as she walked through   
the doors.  
  
"Yah, P-chan. Go on home now. See ya there!" Ranma said   
cheerfully as he finally caught up with Akane and made it through the   
doors as the tardy bells rang.  
  
P-chan sat at the doors sadly. He knew that the moment he   
started walking, he'd be lost and he wouldn't find his way back to the   
Tendo dojo for weeks, if not months.  
  
"Who're you?" a soft voice asked. P-chan looked up to see who   
was speaking. His eyes met crystal clear blue. It took him a few   
moments to see the rest of the person speaking. When he did, he let out   
a small piglet gasp. The girl laughed, white-blond hair falling over   
her shoulders as she sat down on the ground with the grace of a martial   
artist.  
  
"I don't think its common for piglets to sit around outside of   
schools like this. If I were you, I'd get away from here as quickly as   
possible. In fact, I think I will in a moment or two." She looked up at   
the school with a small amount of dread. "I should have stayed in   
China. At least there, I wouldn't have to go to school." She looked   
back down at the piglet. "Are you waiting for someone, or would you   
like to join me skipping? It's supposed to be my first day, so no one   
will miss me." P-chan nodded slightly, still in a daze as he allowed   
himself to be picked up by the blond beauty as she stood up and turned   
her back on the school building.  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi! What you doing? Great-grandmother send you to school."   
The fragmented Japanese came from Shampoo as she found her   
almost-sister walking down the street with a piglet on her shoulder. No   
one noticed as the piglet let out a tiny gasp of recognition as he saw   
one of his archenemy's many fiancées.  
  
"I don't see why I had to go and not you. Besides, I learned   
more from Cologne then I ever did from a teacher. I might as well go   
back and help you two put the finishing touches on the shop. Besides!   
Look what I found!" P-chan blushed as his angel-for-the-day turned her   
attention back to him, scratching behind his ears. "He's so cute, isn't   
he?"  
  
"Hawaii!" Shampoo said, petting the piglet and smiling.  
  
"Kawaii, not Hawaii," Usagi corrected, chuckling. "I think   
Hawaii is a state in the USA."  
  
The two teenage girls continued to gush over the happy and   
blushing piglet, unaware that they were being watched.  
  
  
  
  
"It seems the princess has returned," the same man from Usagi's   
room two years ago reported, pushing black hair from his eyes as he   
looked into the small screen.  
  
"She has broken her part of the deal. Then so shall we. Where   
is she now?"  
  
"In Nerima."  
  
"Send several yoma to attack outside her home tonight. There   
will be no way she can miss it. When the sailor senshi arrive,   
eliminate them." The person on the other end of the transmission   
grinned. "The princess will run, afraid we will do the same to her   
family, and we will no longer have to end missions as soon as the   
senshi arrive."  
  
"Excellent." The small handheld computer was switched off, it's   
owner grinning as he watched the blond holding the piglet.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	5. V

An Amazon Princess: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
A clap of thunder shook the room. Usagi sat up in bed, her eyes   
wide with fright. No matter how she changed or what she had gone   
through, that sound still scared her to death. She sat there for a few   
moments, forcing herself to calm down, when she felt a small, warm body   
against her. She looked down, startled at first, then smiling when she   
saw the piglet's eyes look at her in what almost seemed like worry.  
  
"It's alright. I'm just a bit afraid of the storm." She laid   
back down, scratching the piglet behind his ears. The small black body   
curled up next to her head and nestled in with her, reassuring her.  
  
  
  
"Ranma?" Ranma turned over, hearing his name. His eyes tried to   
squint shut to keep out the light from the hallway.  
  
"What is it, Akane?"  
  
"Could you go look for P-chan?" She sounded worried, her voice   
soft as she asked him. Ranma turned back over, away from the opened   
door.  
  
"Akane, it's the middle of the night. Wherever he is, P-chan is   
perfectly fine." The light from the hallway still made shadows on the   
far wall and the door remained open. "That pig has been lost before,   
Akane. He'll show up sooner or later." There was no response but the   
soft swoosh of the closing door. Ranma turned over in his bed and   
watched his fiancée's shadow through the paper wall as she walked   
slowly back to her room. For several seconds, he wanted to jump up and   
say he'd go looking for the damn pig, only to shake his head and drift   
back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Usagi?" Shampoo's whispered voice woke up the former heroine.   
She opened her eyes to see her false sister leaning over her. "Usagi,   
get up. Something going on outside!" Usagi sat up, rubbing the sleep   
out of her eyes. A flash of lightening lit up the room, startling Usa,   
but no thunder followed. She frowned, and looked towards the window.  
  
"Yoma!" she shouted, jumping from bed. A small black piglet   
fell to the floor, protesting with soft grunts for the sudden movement,   
until he too looked out the window. A tall woman with a short, tight   
green dress, purple skin, and glowing yellow eyes stood outside in the   
middle of the street. Emerald green hair fell down to her thigh and was   
interlaced with leaves and twigs. All around her, the pavement was   
destroyed, roots pushing through and grabbing hold of anything near. As   
they watched, a car was thrown through the window of the ramen shop   
below by one of the roots, which then went on to do damage elsewhere.  
  
"This what Japan afraid of?!" Shampoo asked, surprise showing   
clearly on her face. "Woman in tight dress??" Usagi looked over at her   
and, seeing the confusion Shampoo felt, laughed quietly and nodded.  
  
"Her and others like her are dangerous though."  
  
"Then Shampoo and Usagi fight!" She pushed open the window and,   
grabbing Usagi's arm, jumped down to the ground below.  
  
The black piglet sat on the floor, looking out the window in   
horror. His tenshi was going to go fight, and he couldn't do a thing to   
help! He was so consumed in worry, he didn't notice for several seconds   
the sudden splash of warm water over him, and he only noticed then when   
a shirt fell over his eyes.  
  
"I thought as much. Get dressed and go help them, or I'll make   
sure Usagi finds out exactly what she was sleeping with." The now human   
Ryoga turned to see Shampoo's great-grandmother laughing, with a kettle   
in one hand. Realizing he was naked, he quickly grabbed the clothes as   
Cologne turned and left the room, still chuckling.  
  
  
  
An alarm woke Ami from her sleep. Her computer was on, a light   
blinking on the map of Japan. Eyes still squinted, she leaned over and   
zoomed in on the light. Sighing, she picked up her communicator.  
  
"Right on time, guys," she mumbled once she saw the faces of   
the other four. "Park, two minutes."  
  
  
  
Shampoo winced as she was thrown against a wall, but stood back   
up quickly and raced at the woman. Usagi was trying to figure out how   
to get close enough to her, but the yoma had taken a position up in the   
air once she realized the power behind the amazon girls' moves.  
  
"We can't get close enough to her," Usagi muttered as Shampoo   
rejoined her.  
  
"Well, princess, you decided to ignore our warning." Usagi   
looked up at the woman in shock. She was about to respond when a yellow   
and black boomerang cut across the yoma's cheek. "Arghh!" The yoma   
turned to see where the boomerang returned just in time to see the   
bottom of a bare foot slam into her cheek.  
  
  
  
Ryoga finished pulling on the pants and looked outside to see   
the woman that was attacking begin to levitate. Usagi and Shampoo were   
on the ground though, and the woman was so high up already that even he   
would have a hard time attacking from the ground. But he wasn't on the   
ground, he was in a second story window.  
  
He ripped his bandana off his head, only for it to be replaced   
with another identical bandana, and threw the first at the unsuspecting   
yoma. He was already out the window, his foot moments from making   
contact with her cheek when she screamed out, and the scream was cut   
short when he knocked into her. She fell to the ground with the sound   
of bones breaking. A green liquid that he assumed had to be blood   
trickled from her nose.  
  
"Hmmph. To think I fought these guys for years using magic, and   
a simple blow to the head killed one." Ryoga looked up when he heard   
Usagi mutter to herself, probably thinking no one could hear her. She   
was standing over the yoma, kicking it to make sure it was dead. He   
turned, wondering where the other was.  
  
"Why you come from Usagi and Shampoo's room?" a suspicious   
voice asked. Ryoga turned, startled, to find Shampoo standing directly   
behind him. Her arms were crossed in front of her and her eyes were   
narrowed as she tried to think if she knew him.  
  
"Um, guys, I don't think it's quite dead." Ryoga and Shampoo   
turned to see Usagi trying to stamp a root down that had come through   
the pavement. They moved forward to help her, but the root moved more   
quickly. It wrapped around her ankle, lifting her into the air.  
  
"Usagi!" Shampoo shouted, running forward. Ryoga turned to the   
fallen woman, but there was no sign of life coming from her. The root   
was still growing though, and Ryoga couldn't think of what to do, short   
of cutting the root down. Quickly deciding, he lift his foot off the   
ground and, closing his eyes, stomped onto her head. He expected   
something that resembled a brain to ooze out, not the green tinted   
liquid that was even more like water then the green blood. And among   
the liquid and skull fragments, a small black orb, almost like a   
marble, was found. But that did not seem to stop the root.  
  
  
  
The senshi met in the park, still seeming sleepy as they   
gathered in a circle.  
  
"We've got to find a way to stop this," Makato said, yawning as   
she finished.  
  
"We need to find Usagi, but there is no time when we have to   
constantly stop these attacks." Ami grabbed hands with Rei and Minako   
as they began to concentrate. "But Nerima now. We'll talk after school   
tomorrow." The four vanished from the park, reappearing on a street in   
Nerima.  
  
"I don't see why all of us have to go. We already know they'll   
leave if just one of us show up," Rei said, taking in the situation.  
  
"Because it takes all four of us to do a sailor telaport," Ami   
replied. "Now common. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can   
go back to bed."  
  
"Alright. Lets go." Mina jumped onto the top of one of the few   
cars still in one piece. "Stop right there! For disturbing the sleep of   
innocents and abusing the powers of nature, we will punish you! I am   
Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"We'll send you back to where you came from, yoma!" Mina   
finished. It was only then they noticed that the only one around that   
looked at all like a yoma was the destroyed body on the ground.   
"Weird."  
  
"Usagi!" The four girls suddenly woke up completely.  
  
"Usagi? Did that girl just say Usagi?!" Makato asked,   
surprised.  
  
A root about the thickness of a car had grown up out of the   
street and was holding someone with white blond hair in a braid so far   
above the ground that it was difficult for any of them to identify who   
it could be. The other two people, a girl and a boy about their age,   
paid them no attention at all.   
  
  
  
"Why did she fail?" an angry voice asked over the tiny   
computer.  
  
"She came up against some unknown difficulties. It seems the   
rumors of this town are true. It possesses some of the strongest mortal   
fighters in the world. One of them appears to have been living with the   
princess. Another must have been nearby."  
  
"Do you have any GOOD news for me, Rayak?"  
  
"Yes. When our yoma died, I took over what she had left behind.   
The princess is now in our possession."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"I thought you would approve, Winnowill."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*LOL* Okay, for all of you out there who know who Rayak and Winnowill   
are, sorry! I just thought they would be good bad guys. *chuckle* I   
just figured it out as I was writing it too. I know, I know, Rayak   
isn't completely bad, but I decided to make him completely bad for   
this. They aren't elves though! And Rayak is normal human height, and I   
think his skin is a bit lighter. If I bring any other ElfQuest   
characters into this, it will be Two-Edge, and that's it. I'll stop   
there, if I bring him in at ALL. For all of you who don't know what the   
hell I'm talking about, don't worry. You won't miss anything in the   
story.   
  
Chapter 4 of Son Usagi is next! For you at The Portal (I've   
gotten one or two e-mails asking what on earth I am talking about when   
I mention Son Usagi) look me up at www.fanfiction.net (same author   
name).   
  
Guys, I still love to get reviews and e-mails. It keeps me   
happy, and a happy Jade Nova will produce chapters more quickly.  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	6. VI

An Amazon Princess, chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
"We've got to do something!" Ryoga shouted, running to the base   
of the gigantic root.  
  
"Usagi! Daijoubu ka?!" Shampoo shouted, cupping her hands over   
her mouth.  
  
"Hai! But get me down from here!!" Usagi shouted back down,   
sounding very frightened.  
  
  
  
  
"It is Usa-chan!" Venus said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"I'd recognize that voice anywhere," Mars replied, smiling.   
"She's back, guys!" Mars, Venus, and Jupiter all hugged eachother,   
grinning. They had their Usagi back! It was Mercury who finally broke   
through their happiness.  
  
"Um, she's getting higher up." She alternated between typing   
franticly at the small keyboard in her hands and looking through her   
visor to take readings. "I don't know why, but the root is just growing   
taller. She's got to get out of there, or who knows what may happen!"   
Her words silenced the other three girls as they took in what was   
happening.  
  
"Fine. We need to get her down from there then," Jupiter said,   
rubbing her hands together as she took a step forward. "Supreme   
Thunder!!" Her attack flew for the gigantic root, finally catching the   
attention of the strangers in the process.  
  
"Baka! You want Usa to drop all the way to the ground?!" Mars   
shouted at Jupiter while the smoke cleared.  
  
"I want her down. The quickest way is to chop the thing down!"  
  
"Guys. We don't have to worry about Usagi falling." Venus's   
soft voice interrupted the argument before it really began. The two   
others followed Venus and Mercury's eyes up to where the root was only   
now beginning to topple. A man could be seen above the top of the root,   
and in his arms was a limp body with long hair.  
  
"Usagi!" Jupiter shouted, running towards the weakened base.  
  
"Baka! Get back before it falls on you!" Mars shouted after,   
racing to stop her friend before it was too late.  
  
  
  
  
Shampoo finally noticed them, four girls about her age in very   
short skirts. 'Must be the sailor senshi,' she thought to herself. The   
main question in her mind though, was why were they behaving as if they   
knew Usa.  
  
"Usagi!" The shout by the tallest of the girls caught her   
attention, and she looked back up to where her 'sister' was. The root   
no longer had ahold of her. Someone, a man, was instead holding her.  
  
  
  
  
"Your friends are very determined, princess." Usagi managed to   
open her eyes just enough to see the scene below. Shampoo had leaped to   
the roof of one of the few intact buildings still on the street, but   
she was still to far down. The man who had taken out the yoma was on   
the other side of the street, trying to get as high as he could as   
well. Even further below were four girls. Usagi had to concentrate for   
a moment before their skirts suddenly told her who they were. 'Sailor   
senshi,' she thought to herself, mouth wide. "Too bad it's already too   
late for you." The man's voice brought her attention back to her   
predicament, moments before they vanished.  
  
  
  
  
"They're gone," Mercury said. Her whispered words caused Venus   
  
and Jupiter to halt their attacks in mid-shout, though Mars's already   
lit up the empty sky.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi must have passed out again when they transported. A   
blackness overtook her the moment she lost sight of the Nerima street.   
She saw nor heard anything else for a long time.  
  
It was a cough that finally woke her up. She opened her eyes   
slowly. At first, she wondered if she actually did open her eyes. She   
couldn't make out anything in the dark that surrounded her.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up." Usagi turned her head   
towards the voice. She had no idea how the person knew she woke up, or   
how he could see through the darkness. His voice sounded gravely,   
either from too much or too little use.  
  
"Where am I?!" She sat up, trying to force her eyes to adapt to   
her surroundings.  
  
"With me. Don't ask me where that is, because I don't know   
either." Usagi had to shield her eyes against a sudden brightness that   
lit the chamber. A rough chuckle caused her to slowly take her hands   
away from her eyes. "Am I that unpleasant to look at?" Usa finally   
managed to look towards the holder of the light. Now that her eyes were   
getting used to it, she realized it was rather dim. A softly glowing   
orb rested in a large palm, the fingers thick and short. Her eyes   
traveled up until they met those of a man that could really only be   
half-human. His nose more resembled a knot of wood then a nose.   
Slightly pointed ears hid behind snow-white hair. The dim light   
reflected off green-gray skin. "Two-Edge," his thick lips said,   
frowning slightly at the name. "My mother must really hate you if she   
put you in here with me."  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi," Shampoo whispered, looking at the empty sky. "Gomen,   
Usagi. Shampoo get you back."  
  
"Shampoo. What happened out here?" Shampoo turned to see her   
great-grandmother coming from the door of the ramen shop. Her wide eyes   
took in the destruction around her, grumbling about how long it would   
take to clean up the mess.  
  
"Monster attacked. Big root get Usagi," Shampoo said, dropping   
her head as tears began to fall from her cheeks.  
  
"A big root?" Cologne looked at the root now laying in the   
street. "Well looks like you got the big root. Where is Rabbit then?"  
  
"Someone took her." The man's voice pulled Shampoo from her   
worry as she turned to look at the one who came from her window.  
  
"Who you?!!" Shampoo shouted at the poor lost boy.  
  
"Now, now Shampoo, calm down. This young man ended up helping,   
didn't he?" Cologne's rational voice said as she spoke to her   
great-granddaughter.  
  
"Shampoo guess," the young woman admitted softly. "How we get   
Usagi?"  
  
"Maybe those young women could help," Cologne said, smiling as   
she noticed the senshi.  
  
  
  
  
"Mercury, anything yet?"  
  
"For the tenth time, Venus, be patient! I can't do anything if   
you keep distracting me," Mercury replied, never taking her eyes away   
from her computer screen. The four senshi stood silently as they waited   
for their smartest to come to a conclusion. When her voice finally did   
break the silence again, her comrades were practically ready to burst.  
  
"There is a trail. With some work, a Sailor Teleport could   
bring us at least close to where Usagi is being held."  
  
"Take us with you." The four senshi looked up in shock at the   
newcomers. The man had spoken. Under any other circumstances, the   
regular reaction to his appearance would have been Mako saying that he   
looked like her old boyfriend, and Mina attaching herself to his arm.   
These were not regular circumstances though.   
  
"What?" Mars said, frowning. "You two are just civilians. We   
can't bring you into this!"  
  
"These two are quite powerful." The old lady's voice came from   
behind Shampoo. As she came out, the senshi were startled to see the   
tiny woman hopping on the top of a walking stick as tall as they were.   
"This young man alone killed your yoma."  
  
"I wasn't able to save Usagi though," the man said quietly,   
looking down at the ground.  
  
"Sailor senshi have to bring Shampoo! Man have Shampoo sister!"  
  
The girls looked at the purple haired woman in shock. Usagi had   
a sister?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe. I'm evil, leaving it there, aren't I? Well, you'll just   
have to get over it. Yes, yes, even you!   
  
School starts back up for me in another day. If you're lucky, I   
might feel inspired to write another chapter in one day, tomorrow,   
which would be for Son Usagi, and I would have it posted tomorrow night   
as well.   
  
  
Hey, if you like strange pairings, go check out my first story,   
Android 14, and the sequel, A14: The Fight for Ki. They are DBZ/SM   
fics. Its getting very little attention, compared to Amazon Princess   
and Son Usagi, yet I consider it my best piece of work. So many plot   
twists, it'll make your head spin! Anyway, enough with the   
self-promotion. *grin*  
  
  
To ElfQuest people: I'm using the basics of Rayak, Winnowill,   
and Two-Edge's personalities, looks, etc. No more ElfQuest people will   
be brought into this (unless I feel like doing a humor chapter or   
something), and Rayak and Winnowill are as human as Beryl and the   
Negaverse generals. Two-Edge, well...   
  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	7. VII

This is for you, Chibi Tenshi-chan. If it weren't for her   
bugging me constantly, I don't know if I would have been able to post   
this for a long time!   
  
  
An Amazon Princess, chapter 7  
  
  
  
"It was much easier to just take her and hide her away. Now we   
have no annoying promises preventing us from fulfilling our mission."   
Winnowill looked out the archway of the large hall. Her eyes fell on   
the giant stone egg held in the air with the mental strength of a   
slender man sitting in a chair formed from the rock around him. Designs   
decorated the surface and the layers deeper within, telling a story   
that began thousands of years ago.  
  
"I don't see why that should have stopped you. You never let   
anything like that stop you before," Rayak said softly, his legs   
stretched out over the arm rest of the chair he sat in. "I especially   
don't see how you let it stop you here. Not when we're so close."  
  
"You know very well why I let it stop me," she said softly,   
gleaming black hair trailing on the floor behind her as she elegantly   
moved towards her seat at the head of the large table. "It has been   
occupied for so long by the Lunarians, that if I were to do anything   
against the princess, who knows how it may react."  
  
"It is not even theirs!" Rayak said angrily, slamming his fist   
into the armrest he leaned against. Winnowill looked at him, raising an   
eyebrow as a faint smile crossed her lips.  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Rayak. This is the first time I have   
seen true anger at this situation."  
  
"It's just we're so close," he said through clenched teeth, his   
eyes narrowed.  
  
"Calm yourself. We now have the princess. Not even my son has   
managed to escape his little home, so I highly doubt she will have the   
power to." She crossed her long legs, looking out over the table that   
had been formed long, long ago from the stone floor.   
  
  
  
"The old woman is right. These two have incredible power.   
Perhaps they are linked in some way to the silver millennium," Mercury   
said softly to her fellow senshi as she typed on her keyboard.   
  
"But what about what the girl said?! About Usa-chan being her   
sister?!"  
  
"There is no blood relation. I'm not quite sure, but if I were   
to guess, I'd say Usagi came to live with her and her great-grandmother   
sometime after she left Japan. It is not as noticeable in her elder,   
but both of the women have a Chinese accent."  
  
"Where you come from? Who ARE you??!" The shouted question   
caught the attentions of the sailor senshi once again. They turned to   
see the purple haired girl shouting at the man. A red blush momentarily   
covered his cheeks for some reason, before he suddenly shouted back.  
  
"Usagi has been kidnapped, and all you can think about is who I   
am?!"  
  
"You come from Usagi and Shampoo room! Who you?!?!"  
  
The shouting continued for several more seconds before the   
grandmother, appearing very tired and annoyed, came from the remains of   
one of the buildings, a bucket in her hand.  
  
"Both of you need to learn to be QUIET!" With that, she   
splashed the two with the water in the bucket. Where moments ago there   
had been a teenage man and woman, now stood a small black piglet and a   
purple cat surrounded by piles of clothing. They just stood on the   
pavement in astonishment, staring at eachother. "Gomen," the elder said   
as she lowered the bucket, looking at the astonished sailor senshi.   
"They were about to wake whoever isn't already awake, and you need to   
think. I think the shock will keep them quiet for a while, and when   
you're ready to go, I'll reverse it." With that, she turned and walked   
back into the ruined restaurant, pulling her robe more tightly around   
herself, and behaving as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.  
  
"Kami..." Jupiter said, her eyes wide as she looked at the two   
animals.  
  
  
  
  
Silence fell in the small cell. That was the only word Usagi   
could think of to call it, a cell. There were no windows, no doors,   
nothing. Now that she began to think about it, she wondered where the   
air they were breathing was coming from.   
  
It was several minutes before the man spoke again.  
  
"I brought you here when she dropped you in." Usagi looked up,   
wondering if she missed something, but the ceiling was still there, as   
solid as it was before. "Even she has trouble finding me when I go back   
this far. She may have lived in this mountain for thousands of years,   
but she always thought it was beneath her to explore the little   
crevices. I'm sure she regrets it now," he said, chuckling quietly. His   
eyes crinkled up in delight, but they held a sarcastic, even a cruel   
edge to their glint that made Usagi shiver. "Are you feeling alright   
now?" he asked as his quiet laughter subsided. Usagi nodded hesitantly,   
unsure what would happen next. "Good. Might as well find out WHY she   
hates you." With that, he stood from his crouched position, turned   
towards the far wall, and vanished. Usagi gasped, sure some kind of   
magic was at work here. Two-Edge's head peaked out from wherever it had   
gone a few moments later, frowning, looking at her. "Are you coming?"  
  
Usagi stood up slowly, and making tiny steps, approached where   
he again vanished. It was only when she was close enough to touch the   
wall without stretching her arm that she noticed how Two-Edge had left.   
The wall was so uniform in color and the light was so weak, that she   
had missed the passage hidden by an outcropping of stone. Noticing the   
light quickly vanishing down the previously hidden passageway, she   
quickly speed up to catch up with her new guide.  
  
  
  
"Venus, you know what he is. Don't go near him," Mars warned.   
She recognized the look in her friend's face. Before she vanished,   
Usagi would often wear that look whenever she saw a cute animal.  
  
"Ah, but Mars, look at him! He's so kawaii!" Her eyes sparkled   
as she walked up to the piglet. Jupiter tried to stifle her laughter.   
The little piglet was a bright shade of red!  
  
"Venus," she said between bursts of laughter. "I think he's   
about to faint from lack of blood."  
  
"Nani?" Venus asked, turning around. Unfortunately for Ryoga's   
cursed form, Venus failed to notice how the back of her skirt flared up   
with the twist. The tiny piglet was unable to handle so much of his   
blood in his face already, that the tiny trickle that left his nose   
tipped him over the edge, and he fell to the ground in a faint. Jupiter   
couldn't help and burst out laughing.  
  
"Quiet, minna!" The shout came from the normally soft-spoken   
Mercury, shocking everyone into silence. Even the purple cat looked up   
at the water senshi in shock. "If we're going to go, we need to go now,   
while the trail is still fresh. I've got it locked on, and as long as   
you guys help, I can direct us to Usagi."  
  
"Did I hear someone say you're leaving?" The old woman seemed   
to appear from nowhere, suddenly springing up behind the senshi.  
  
"Aiiii!!"  
  
"Now, I've boiled some hot water, in case my   
great-granddaughter and Rabbit's pig friend have any trouble. Now, turn   
your backs. I doubt Rabbit's pig friend can handle five teenage girls   
seeing him naked. That goes for you too, Shampoo!" The purple cat   
looked at her great-grandmother innocently, then turned away from the   
unconscious piglet.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asked softly, following behind   
Two-Edge as he continued down the passageway.  
  
"Where we see her, but she can't see us," he said, whispering   
now. His large feet made no sound as they hurried down the passageway.   
In comparison, Usagi couldn't help but notice how loud her footsteps   
sounded.  
  
Without warning, the light Two-Edge held in his hand was   
extinguished. The two were emersed in darkness. Usagi held in the gasp   
of surprise, falling back on what she had learned the years she had   
been with the Amazons to follow him closely.  
  
  
  
  
The cavern the rescue party appeared in was easily large enough   
to fit a good mid-sized home inside of it. On one side of the room, a   
smoothed circle of rock took up a large area of wall. A man sat in a   
chair formed from the rock above it, his eyes staring ahead blankly.   
His skin was pale, almost with a gray tint. On the other side of the   
cavern were several passageways. The main arch in the stone was easily   
thirty feet tall, and led to another cavern that appeared to be nearly   
equal in size. Some of the passageways in the wall were far too high up   
for anyone to walk into. The rock archways and doors appeared to have   
been hardened from swirling smoke, softening the harshness of the cold   
and drab surroundings.  
  
"Mercury, see if you can locate Usagi," Mars said, her eyes   
attempting to take in all of her surroundings at once. The water senshi   
nodded and took out her computer, setting it to search for their   
princess's energy signature. Several minutes passed, the silence   
bothering the small group.  
  
"If this continues much longer, I'm going off myself," Ryoga   
said softly, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"Iie. We don't know anything about this place, and even if you   
two are good fighters, I don't think we should split up until we know   
what is going on." Mars and Jupiter stared at Venus in quiet shock.   
Even Mercury raised her eyebrows, though she never took her eyes from   
the screen.  
  
"Venus?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Jupiter asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Iie! Our princess returns, and as soon as we find out, she's   
kidnapped! Then Mercury continues to take like half an hour to locate   
her, and she could be in trouble!"  
  
"Princess?" Ryoga looked over at Shampoo, seeing her confusion.   
He was positive he had the same expression on his face.  
  
"Minna, you'd better take a look at this," Mercury said,   
interrupting any explanations or cover-ups.  
  
"Nani?" Mars came up behind Mercury to see the screen of the   
tiny computer, but could make very little sense of the information.   
"What does it say?" Mercury sighed, rolling her eyes slightly, but   
proceeded to explain.  
  
"This mountain is saturated with magic," she started, only to   
be interrupted by Jupiter.  
  
"So? That's not a big surprise. This is where the enemy is."   
Mercury glared at the taller senshi before continuing.  
  
"That isn't what's weird, Jupiter. When we first visited the   
moon, I was able to take readings of the palace remains. They held very   
strong magic, even though it had been a thousand years since anyone had   
been there. The magic in this mountain is the same kind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dum, dum, dum! Oh, the suspense! I'm sure you ElfQuest people   
have at least a tiny idea of what's going on. *chuckle* The rest of you   
will just have to wait. Gomen!  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out. I'll try to post more   
often.  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	8. VIII

Amazon Princess, chapter 8  
  
  
Before I start this chapter, I'd like to make one small change.   
Rayak and Winnowill were changed to humans for my story previously, and   
I would like to change that back. They are elves. Rayak is as he became   
after he took Winnowill's spirit during the Rogue's Curse ElfQuest   
story arc. Winnowill is as she was before Lord Voll was killed. If you   
aren't an EQ fanatic, don't worry, it doesn't really make all that much   
of a difference.  
  
Another note. *...* means mindspeak.  
  
  
  
Door sat, his eyes staring blankly at the wall of stone   
opposite of his seat. He could feel the two close behind him, only a   
thin shield of rock between them. One, his mind absently registered,   
was Winnowill's half-breed son. The other was a stranger, but the   
familiar presence of Two-Edge put the corners of Door's mind at rest.   
More immediate were the intruders that had suddenly appeared in the   
entry cavern just minutes ago. Had Door the freedom to act, he might   
have alerted the Lady Winnowill, or challenged the strangers. Door's   
only purpose was to control the rock portal he sat above though, only   
the corners of his mind having the freedom to pay attention to the   
world around him. If he had been able to, he could have told Lady   
Winnowill of every passage and nook the troll-elf Two-Edge had within   
the walls of their false palace. But Door continued to sit in his seat,   
his eyes unblinking, his flesh like the stone he shaped.   
  
  
  
  
"That statue is beginning to freak me out," Venus mumbled to   
herself. Her eyes narrowed at the man on his seat above the circle of   
smoothed stone wall. "Why would they build a statue like that anyway?"  
  
"My readings say it is a magic focal point in this area. It   
seems to be more then just a statue. I think it has control over   
something."  
  
"That is Door." The two sailor senshi whipped their heads   
around, their eyes meeting those of the speaker. She appeared to be   
almost six feet tall, and was dressed in a black gown that trailed   
behind her like a river at midnight. Her black hair shimmered with   
purple and green in the faint light as it fell to the floor. Her ivory   
white skin appeared almost unnatural, only the faint pink tinge to her   
cheeks proving she lived. A man, the same who had kidnapped their lost   
princess, stood a step behind the woman and to the side. They took   
their first true look at him, as he had been too far away to truly see   
before. His skin was much darker then the woman's, and his black hair   
fell to his shoulder blades in soft waves. His clothes were made of   
scraps of leather and cloth, but gave him the appearance of a lord. His   
eyes were cold as they met those of the intruders. Large, pointed ears   
and eyes marked both, assuring all those present that human blood did   
not race through their veins.  
  
"Nani?" Venus tentatively asked after several moments of   
silence. The sailor senshi and their two companions continued to hold   
their ready stances, in case the calm demeanor of their hosts were to   
suddenly collapse. The woman's small smirk did not reassure them that   
it would last.  
  
"His name is Door. He controls the opening between the outside   
and us. But I sense that is not what you have come here for."   
  
"Where Usagi?!" Shampoo shouted in her heavy accent. Her eyes   
narrowed in anger as they met the woman's unflinchingly.   
  
"Usagi?" The woman turned to her associate slowly,   
questioningly. Without waiting for a reply to her question, she turned   
back, recognition in her eyes. "Ah! I had forgotten. The reincarnated   
Princess Serenity. She is quite well. She and my son are becoming   
acquainted."  
  
  
  
*What are you doing Winnowill? I am beginning to wonder if   
perhaps your thoughts are as shallow as a preservers, judging the rate   
you change your plans,* Rayak sent, his eyes still on the sailor senshi   
and their friends.  
  
*Soul brother, can you not see? We worked so long to gather   
enough energy to reach the palace, while the answer was in front of us   
the entire time!*  
  
*You cannot mean...*  
  
*I do. We only need them to cooperate. With their princess in   
our grasp, I doubt they would deny us a simple trip.*  
  
  
  
"Where is she taking them?" Usagi asked, her head crammed next   
to Two-Edge's so she could see below.   
  
"A place we cannot go because of her damn rock shapers." Usagi   
turned her eyes to her guide. His voice was low with anger and his eyes   
narrowed.  
  
"If she's your mother, won't the rock shapers listen to you   
too?"  
  
"They only recognize her. Even if they were to recognize   
others, they know my status." A sneer curled his lip as his eyes   
followed the tall, dark woman out the chamber.   
  
Usagi backed away from the peephole in fright as her   
kidnapper's eyes suddenly met hers. She had encountered cold glares   
from former enemies, but this man's eyes burned. He was after   
something, and she felt like he saw her as the key.   
  
Two-Edge continued to crouch by the hole. Though Usagi had   
moved away and lost sight of the man, she knew the half-breed was   
glaring directly back at him.  
  
  
  
  
Ryoga felt like hitting his head against the wall. A dark part   
of his mind laughed, thinking that perhaps it might correct his awful   
sense of direction.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" His voice echoed through the twists and   
turns of stone, but no reply came.  
  
'How do you get lost if you're following other people?' he   
asked himself.  
  
'I don't know!' he answered. Sighing, Ryoga leaned up against   
one of the walls in the passage. He knew if he started walking, he   
would end up even more lost then he was now. He didn't have any of his   
supplies either, having left them behind in Nerima.  
  
"Guess all I can do is keep walking and hope I find someone   
before I starve to death," he said halfheartedly. "I've always ended up   
SOMEWHERE, and perhaps when I get there, they can help me get back   
here." Looking in both directions the passage gave him, he sighed again   
and slowly stood up. "Might as well hurry up. They might need my help."  
  
"Who might need your help?" a female's voice asked behind him.   
He jumped around, startled, noticing for the first time a third   
direction that had been hidden in the dim light. Out of the shadows   
stepped his tenshi, her golden hair up in a long braid and still   
dressed in her nightclothes.  
  
"U...Usagi?"  
  
"Do you know me?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"He came with your friends," a lower voice said from behind   
her. Ryoga squinted his eyes, trying to see who had spoken. As the   
speaker stepped out, Ryoga's eyes opened wide in shock. The two from   
earlier appeared almost human for all but their eyes and ears. This one   
was clearly something else. His skin and shape reminded Ryoga of a   
drawing of a troll he had seen as a child.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Usagi's question brought Ryoga from   
his shock. He turned towards her, imagining in his mind how she would   
laugh.  
  
"I don't know. I just got lost." The troll-man frowned at the   
reply given, making Ryoga almost nervous. He put one foot behind the   
other, proving balance he would need if he were attacked, but his   
worries were needless.  
  
"Winnowill has me trapped in here, her blasted rock shapers   
seal up every hole I make to escape before its wide enough for my hand.   
I can tunnel anywhere but out. By the High Ones, a person can't just   
get lost and wonder in here!" Ryoga felt his cheeks begin to burn, and   
he only hoped the scant light hid his embarrassment. He wasn't sure how   
to reply, but was saved as he heard his tenshi's soft voice speak up.  
  
"However he got in here, he's here now. Do you think you could   
find your way back?" she asked hopefully. Ryoga shook his head, hating   
himself for making Usagi sad. He marveled at how quickly her depression   
slid away though, quickly changing to determination.  
  
"Well, we've got to find a way out of here! Winnowill has my   
senshi and Shampoo, and I don't even know what she wants yet!"  
  
  
  
  
Endless rock. The part of him that was free hated it. That part   
could only stand it when something was going on around him. But then   
that was a very small part of Door.  
  
*I've got to get out!* The sending hit Door like a wave,   
startling him, as much as he could be startled. It was not Winnowill,   
so he would naturally ignore it. But something about the sending made   
him WANT to release the sender. He was only to respond to his Lady   
though, so he ignored the request.  
  
*I need to get out of here!* The second sending was even   
stronger, and Door felt his order begin to collapse. Whoever the sender   
was, they were powerful. As he continued to try and hold to his orders,   
pressure from the sender began to build up on his thoughts. His eyes   
opened widely, the only movement he could perform after thousands of   
years of stillness.   
  
  
  
Two-Edge sat against the wall, his eyes closed. He had hoped   
there would be something in the human girl that he could use against   
his mother. Hours later, there was still no sign. He would stay with   
her for another day or so, guide her, make sure they kept as close an   
eye on her friends and his mother as they could, but after that he   
would return to his forge. If they didn't find a way out, they would be   
stuck together for a long time anyway. Until his mother decided she   
wanted them for her playthings.  
  
The girl, Usagi, had been thinking about what to do for a long   
time now. Frustration clouded her expression. There was no easy way   
out, and as far as Two-Edge was concerned, there was no way out. But it   
seemed she believed she would find what did not exist.  
  
"Kuso!" The shouted curse brought Two-Edge from his thoughts.   
Across from him, where the one named Ryoga had been leaning, was now a   
large hole. The brighter light from the cavern outside illuminated the   
passage. Usagi's and Two-Edge's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I...I don't know," he said softly, stepping forward.  
  
"Someone mind helping me up?" a grumbled voice said from   
outside the opening. Usagi stood up and went to look out the hole next   
to Two-Edge. They saw that the opening was not exactly level with the   
ground outside. Ryoga had fallen and was now lying where the wall met   
the floor, his feet reaching up for the hole.   
  
"Are you alright Ryoga?" Usagi ask, trying desperately to cover   
the growing smile on her lips.  
  
"Ranma must have a hand in this. He always does," the poor,   
upside down boy grumbled. Rubbing his head, he turned onto his side,   
his legs hitting the ground. He stood up slowly, feeling the bump   
growing below his hand. "Damn it hurts," he mumbled again, sighing.  
  
"Pitiful," Two-Edge mumbled. The human had taken a small bump   
on the head, and now he was moaning and groaning about it. There were   
other things to think about anyway, such as the cause of their new   
door. Two-Edge was about to jump out when, from the corner of his eye,   
he saw Usagi glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but said   
nothing.  
  
"Some of us don't have a rock for a head," she said, her voice   
like the thorns on a rose. She jumped out the opening and, as he   
watched, walked up to Ryoga and softly placed her fingers over the   
bump. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice soft, no longer shaking   
with laughter or thorny sharp.  
  
"H...hai, Usagi-san." Two-Edge couldn't help but laugh at the   
bright red blush that covered Ryoga's cheeks as he looked at the smaller   
female.  
  
"We don't have any ice, so we can't keep that bump down."  
  
"I'll be alright, Usagi-san." Ryoga tried to force the blood to   
leave his face, but instead he could feel them heat up even further.   
Usagi stood so close to him, her fingers just now sliding away from the   
bump on his skull. He felt a strange feeling rise through his chest,   
her eyes holding him captive as she smiled up at him.   
  
"Call me Usagi-chan, Ryoga-kun."  
  
  
  
  
Water fell from one pool to the next in a series of small   
waterfalls, the final one falling several feet before falling into a   
large pool. Furs of several animals were laid on the floor around the   
pool like a multicolored carpet. Steam rose from the surface of the   
water, warming the air around them and fighting back the chill the   
stone walls gave off.  
  
Shampoo watched the several openings to the cavern. Along with   
Sailor Mars, she didn't trust what was going on one bit. Mercury was   
too involved in figuring out the strange energy aura to be disturbed.   
Venus was too in awe of the beauty around her to be worried. It was   
Jupiter who first noticed the missing party member.  
  
"Guys, have you seen Ryoga?" Venus looked over at the taller   
senshi, then around the grotto, shaking her head finally.  
  
"When was the last time any of us saw him?" Mars asked,   
stepping forward to be closer to her teammates.  
  
"Shampoo see when we leave cavern."  
  
"I saw him last when we rounded that first corner after the   
first cavern. I looked back to see everyone was with us, and he was   
right behind you, Venus," Mercury said calmly. The glint in her eyes   
betrayed her worry, despite her relaxed appearance. First they had lost   
Usagi, and now a nearly complete stranger. Things were not going well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, not much of a cliffhanger, but after keeping you all on   
your toes for like two months, I figured I don't have the right to make   
a huge cliffhanger. Gomen minna! I didn't mean to take so long! I   
wanted to focus on Son Usagi for a while before anything else. Finished   
two chapters of that, and when Silver-chan started getting on my case   
for another chapter of AP, I guess I decided it was time to change fics   
for a bit.  
  
  
Preview for next chapter (to make up for the lack of a real cliffie):  
  
What is this palace Winnowill and Rayak want? Why does the   
energy of the "false palace" match that of the ruined Silver Millennium   
Palace? More secrets are learned as the truth behind the Serenity line   
is revealed. There may be more of a link between Usagi and Winnowill   
then either wants.  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	9. IX

An Amazon Princess, chapter 9  
  
  
  
After talking with a friend (Chibi Tenshi), I've decided to add a   
section to this chapter, possibly future ones as well, explaining the   
ElfQuest references. I normally don't like to add side notes, but as so   
few of the people reading this story know much about ElfQuest, I decided   
I could bend my rules.  
  
  
MUST READ if you don't know ElfQuest (warning, includes major spoilers):  
  
1) The High Ones were the first elves. They were originally a space   
faring race that came to our planet thousands of years ago. Due to an   
accident, they were stranded here.  
  
2) The elves split off into groups not long after landing. Timmian, one   
of the high ones shape shifted into a wolf, had a cub with another wolf,   
and her cub was the first chief of the Wolfriders tribe. Vol, a son of   
the high ones took a group of other pure blooded elves and moved away to   
try and prevent the way of their parents from vanishing and became   
magic-using Gliders (one of whom was Winnowill). There are also the Go   
Backs, mostly magicless elves that live and hunt in the far north, and   
the Sun Folk, peaceful dark skinned elves that live in an oasis in the   
desert. Rayak is one of their number, though occurrences in his life has   
made him the opposite of his village folk.  
  
3) The Palace is the goal for much of the ElfQuest series. It was the   
spaceship that brought the High Ones to this planet, and is the   
gathering place for elfin souls when they die. Kind of like a holy grail   
for elves, but more so.  
  
4) The magic-using gliders shaped much of the mountain they lived in for   
millennia. It is saturated with magic, magic that is related to the   
palace.  
  
  
  
I will add more notes at the end. Some of them, I suggest even ElfQuest   
fans read. That's it for now! On with Amazon Princess!!  
  
  
  
  
Shampoo closed her eyes, allowing herself a few moments to think as the   
others spoke too quickly for her to easily understand.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Usagi!!"  
  
"I know, alright! I'm just going to try again," the blond said, the   
semitars in her hand spinning back into position as she prepared to go   
through the steps yet again.  
  
"If you ever expect to win in the competition, you are going to have to   
practice more. At this rate, you won't win even if you practice until   
you are as old as great-grandmother."  
  
"You have that much faith in me?" she asked sarcastically, sighing.  
  
"Less," the Amazon native replied, laughing. "You won't win even if you   
do practice that long."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
"If there was any doubt you had before, soul brother, I trust it is   
gone." Winnowill turned her gaze away from the suspended stone egg, a   
cold smile across her lips.  
  
"A miracle, if there is such a thing, that our elf blood still runs   
through her veins strongly enough to have any affect." Rayak crossed his   
arms loosely over his chest, gazing at the mirror that allowed them to   
watch the humans. "But now that she has freed herself as well as your   
son, I suggest you hurry to finish whatever you have planned. High Ones   
know I have no idea what it is anymore."  
  
"Calm yourself Rayak. Soon the palace will no longer be in the hands of   
a half breed ever again." Her eyes returned once more to Egg, watching   
silently as the events were slowly added to the stone, becoming yet   
another layer like a clam adds to a pearl.  
  
  
  
Two-Edge followed the two humans through the tunnels, his eyes locked on   
the blond female. He knew she had been the one to bully Door unto   
releasing them. (1) At first, she seemed like only a normal human, but   
he sensed something else now that he looked more carefully.   
  
"Where does this lead?" Two-Edge was asked by the woman as they walked   
through the main passageway. She had turned her head to look at him, and   
for only a moment, the troll-elf (2) saw a High One, one of the first of   
his mother's kind. He blinked and the image was gone, replaced with the   
human girl in her pajamas.  
  
"There is a branch up here that will take us to your friends. If we kept   
straight, we would walk right into mother's hands."  
  
"Let's find my friends first," she said softly as she turned back. It   
was then she noticed the absence of their companion. "Hey! Where did   
Ryoga go?!"  
  
"There he is." Two-Edge pointed over his shoulder, deep, growling   
laughter overcoming him. "He must have the worst sense of direction in   
the world."   
  
"Ryoga!" Usagi's voice made the poor lost boy turn from where he had   
reached a dead-end in a small side passage. He peeked around the corner,   
worry quickly overcome by joy as he saw her walking over. "Where were   
you going?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"Oh!" Ryoga thought quickly, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse   
for getting lost. "I was looking for a bathroom!" he answered, smiling   
until he realized what his lips had released. A deep blush covered his   
face as the troll-elf began laughing all over again.  
  
  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" Jupiter turned to face the passage opening   
nervously, the rumbling sound echoing eerily off the stone walls.  
  
"The smug-sounding I'm-going-to-eat-you type monster sound?" Venus   
nervously asked.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Oh no! It's just in your imagination," the love senshi nervously joked.  
  
"Sound like laugh," Shampoo said softly. "Someone laugh. That all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great," Venus mumbled.  
  
"The low level frequency here contains several similarities to the   
ginzuishou, almost as if they were related," Mercury said, ignorant to   
her friends' worry, her voice low with amazement.  
  
"What does that mean?" Mars asked, looking over Mercury's shoulder at   
the small computer. The numbers and graphs made little sense to her   
though, as she waited for an answer.  
  
"I'm afraid I am unsure. The possibilities I can imagine make little   
sense and are very unlikely."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"If I could discover traces of the magic in this mountain being   
relatively new, it could be reasoned that Winnowill and Rayak somehow   
came into possession of a piece of the palace or ginzuishou. Though even   
then, everything does not add up. Unless I'm missing a crucial piece of   
information, it seems very likely that Winnowill's magic is the same   
kind as Sailor Moon's.  
  
"You are not mistaken, Sailor Mercury." The icy voice drew the attention   
of the small group to the dark lord. He stood beside Winnowill, her hand   
resting on his arm. "Your princess is in fact our kin."  
  
  
  
In a long abandoned room in the moon palace, two gigantic crystal   
scrolls began to spin, telling the tale of the first moon queen.  
  
  
  
Several years had passed already on their new home. Timmian had been   
gone for quite some time, leaving her son, Timmorn Yellow-Eyes to be   
their chief. His wolf blood kept them all alive during the harsh   
winters, and though she was grateful, Sefra was not happy.  
  
"Sefra! Come howl with us!" The tall white-haired elf looked at the   
young Vol, his eyes bright with life. Quickly grabbing his elder's hand,   
he began pulling her towards the holt.  
  
********************  
  
"Look at the sky, Stardust. That is where we are from." Sefra's eyes   
lifted from the young baby in her arms to the stars that used to be her   
home. The white-haired baby giggled in delight, reaching for the small   
dots of light so far above. "Someday our descendents will finally regain   
the palace, and will once again fly among the stars."  
  
"Sefra! They're leaving now!" a voice called from the ground below.   
Willowgreen seemed tiny from the nest in the top of the tree that held   
the mother and son close to the sky.  
  
"Already?! It's not even been an eight of days since they announced   
their plans!"  
  
"They think sooner is better then later. The white-cold is coming soon   
besides. Hurry up!"  
  
Sefra secured the tiny baby on a device on her back and quickly climbed   
down from the treetop, hurrying so as not to miss Vol and the others in   
his group leave the holt for what turned out to be forever.  
  
********************  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but I can't leave Khyra and the cub, and she doesn't   
want to leave the holt." Stardust looked down at the ground between them   
sadly. "I know it's pointless to try and talk you out of it. Sun knows   
I've tried to." The young man smiled weakly, tears glistening like the   
stars he and his mother loved so much as they fell down his cheeks.   
  
"I will have to come back from time to time then, if possible. I don't   
want to miss out my grandchild's life completely." Sefra smiled and   
kissed her son's wet cheek, brushing his long silver hair back. (3)  
  
********************  
  
No humans were anywhere near the palace, and it surprised Sefra how   
easily she reached it. It had taken several years of wandering, true,   
but the palace finally stretched tall into the blue sky above her.  
  
As she approached the glistening doors, it seemed to come to life again.   
Moss that had grown on its slick surfaces did nothing to diminish the   
beauty, but seemed to enhance it with growing, green life. The souls of   
those that died so long ago wrapped around her like a blanket, welcoming   
her back home.  
  
"Now lets see if we can get this thing going!" she exclaimed, feeling   
the spirit of Kalil, the motion of the palace, laugh warmly.  
  
********************  
  
Sefra felt the palace settle into place once again as she fell exhausted   
to the floor. It had taken several months of practice, as well as the   
guidance of Kalil and others, to get any reaction, and she knew she   
would never be able to guide the palace through the stars, even if she   
were to spend the rest of her immortal life practicing.   
  
Finally regaining the energy to stand and walk, she decided she needed   
to find food before she settled down for a long rest. She walked through   
the crystal halls of the palace towards the doors to the outside, but   
did not expect what she saw when she opened them.  
  
********************  
  
The tiny baby girl lay in Sefra's arms, giggling as her father made   
funny faces that even caused the elfin woman to laugh. Little Serenity   
had the white hair and elfin eyes of her mother, but her ears were like   
her father's people, round like a human's.  
  
Prince Eien had seen the appearance of the palace on the moon's surface   
three years ago, and after being assured she wasn't there to strike an   
attack on Venus's ally, Earth, they got along quite well. He even helped   
her discover why and how she appeared on the moon so suddenly.  
  
Even Eien and Sefra were unsure how exactly how they ended the war   
between the worlds and became the rulers of a peaceful solar system,   
though the new queen suspected it had something to do with the magic of   
the palace.  
  
********************  
  
The young princess Serenity's eyes furrowed in concentration as she   
tried her best to use the magic around her. Sefra watched as her   
daughter balled her fists up in frustration. The tasks that came   
naturally to any elf evaded the princess like a frightened rabbit,   
likely because of her mixed blood. And it would only be worse for her   
descendents.  
  
Sefra told her daughter to run along and play with her friends, and the   
princess happily obliged. Once she was gone, laughing and running   
through the crystal halls, Sefra turned towards the Scroll Room.  
  
Giant crystal scrolls stood silently in the room, waiting for someone to   
bring them to life. It was not to see the future or past the scrolls   
offered that Sefra entered the room, but for the power of the room, more   
concentrated then anywhere else. Silently she prayed to the spirits of   
the dead, to the few who had come since her arrival on the moon, and the   
many from years previous. Some way for her daughter and her descendents   
to use the power of the palace to keep the peace the solar system now   
experienced. The kingdom she had so grown to love.  
  
The spirits swam through the air around her, giving her their love and   
support. Even Haken's spirit, fiery and wild, gave its strength to her   
as she focused the power of the palace. (4) The scrolls began to spin   
slightly. The image of a crystal formed between them as the spirit   
energy was turned away from the slender queen and onto the increasingly   
real crystal image.  
  
The palace walls lost some of their gentle glow, the voices of the   
spirits quieted, but that did not matter. The small crystal made up for   
any other loss. The power and love that radiated from it outshone any   
fading walls or quieting voices.  
  
"Thank you," Sefra softly told those around her.  
  
  
  
  
"If she is related to you, why attack her?" Mercury's soft voice asked   
of the two elfin beings. Rayak looked at Winnowill, gesturing for her to   
answer.  
  
~Explain it, will you? You're the one with all the wonderful plans.~  
  
~Why I think I will, Rayak. Why don't you go hunt for our long lost   
cousin during the meantime,~ she sarcastically replied, removing her   
hand from his arm.   
  
  
  
ENDING NOTES.  
  
1- Usagi pulled the same trick Strongbow did against female Door back   
when Lord Vol was still alive (I think that was in Siege at Blue   
Mountain).  
  
2- For non-Questers, the High Ones brought along two other species of   
animal from their home world as pets. The preservers (fairy-like   
creatures) and diggers (which evolved into the trolls). And as you can   
probably guess, Two-Edge is the result of Winnowill and a troll.  
  
3- I would have avoided Stardust's existence at all, to make it easier   
for Sefra to leave the holt, but its believed she is Skywise's ancestor.   
I could never null out Skywise!  
  
4- Haken, the passion of the palace, tried to regain the palace after   
the High Ones were driven away by the humans. He felt the others were   
weak when they gave up so easily. It is believed, if he lived after   
attacked by Timmian's wolf form, that he is somehow related to Rayak and   
Winnowill.  
  
  
  
That's it for now!  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	10. Author's Notes

Konbanwa, my dear, ~understanding~ readers.  
  
  
Perhaps a few of you have experienced a virus running around   
the net recently. It takes a file off of its victim computer and sends   
that file, along with itself, on to others. I call it the SCam worm.   
It's a worm (according to my friend Chibi Tenshi, I really know next to   
nothing about the differences), and creates a file called SCam32.exe in   
an infected computer's windows/system folder. As this was the first   
clear evidence I found that I had been infected, I have nicknamed it   
SCam.   
  
I, in my ignorance that anti-virus programs actually had   
protection against bugs only days old, felt safe in opening an infected   
file. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this authors note, typed on my   
step-father's computer, after being told my computer is likely beyond   
reach by a friend of mine.  
  
My friend has offered to back the stuff on my computer up,   
and then fix my computer. I'm not a computer genius like he is, so   
obviously I won't try to do this myself. I'd rather have someone I   
trust backup my stories and mp3s.  
  
My computer will take a while to fix, and as I am soon taking   
a trip to visit my father for a few weeks, my absence will be even   
longer then I had originally hoped. GOMEN! I do plan on making it up to   
you though. My computer has been semi-usable for the past few days, and   
as I have been isolated from the net, I have spent the time writing.  
  
I am now on the second chapter of a possible Fushigi   
Yuugi/Sailor Moon supernatural romance. I am also almost done a one   
shot Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon fic that I hope to post soon. Progress has   
been made on Son Usagi, Amazon Princess, and even The Fight for Ki. I   
WILL make up for my stupidity with this virus problem, without which I   
probably would have managed a few more postings before my upcoming   
trip.  
  
One final warning. If anyone receives a letter from someone,   
even a friend, asking your advice on the file they are sending, and   
that they will "See you later. Thanks," delete it. The attached file   
is more then likely infected. I have already received several copies of   
the virus, the mask files containing a history report, web page html,   
and something about baseball I think. I believe I have already sent out   
some of my own as well, the mask file being a Biology report my little   
sister saved on my computer last year.   
  
Hope to post more fics soon!  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



End file.
